Mini-Rabbid
Mini-Rabbid is a Rabbid Character who originated from Rabbids Invasion (TV series) He first appeared in the episode, but later became a recurring character, appearing in episodes such as Mini-Rabbid, Mini Rabbids vs. Giant Chicken, Rabbid on Film, Rabbidzzzzz, Rabbidbowl, and Heroic Rabbids. Appearance Mini-Rabbid resembles a normal rabbid, except he's about the size of a baby. He's depicted as cute, managing to attract Zoe, until he farts. Personality Mini-Rabbid shares common traits with his fellow rabbids; he is playful, curious, and mischievous. He also likes to help his friends out, despite his size. Upon shrinking, Mini-Rabbid developed an innocent child-like behavior. However, because of his size, Mini-rabbid has low self-esteem due to everyone treating him like a baby. Eventually he managed to accept his size and grew more confident. Mini-Rabbid often gets frustrated when nobody listens to him, and works hard to prove himself. In Heroic Rabbids, he is shown to be brave, taking on the brainwashed Rabbids. He loves to helps his friends and is always determined to do his best. In the TV series In Mini-Rabbid, after another failed attempt of reaching the moon, 3 Rabbids end up falling through the roof a house. one of the rabbids ends up in a clothes dryer and he and the other two rabbids try to get him out, but only turn it on at shrink level. After the rabbid comes out of the washing machine, it's revealed that the dryer shrunk him down to baby size, becoming Mini-Rabbid with the other two treating him like one. It's also revealed how bouncy Mini-Rabbid and he gets an idea. Later on, the other two rabbids use him as a ball and plays with him until he ends up in the house again. After a baby sees him, Mini-Rabbid tries to escape the house and manages to do that after he farts by accident. He then see the other two rabbids are about to go without him with and tries to get there, but there machine ends up on a lightpost. Mini-Rabbid tries to save them but the machine falls to the ground and gets destroyed. The two rabbids praise him for saving them but they also see their machine broken (to their dismay). However Mini-Rabbid comes up the same idea to play again tow which the other two rabbids agree to do. In The sequel, Mini Rabbids vs. Giant Chicken, We see the two rabbids once again playing with Mini-Rabbid before they end up back at the junkyard with the other rabbids. Mini-Rabbids tells them the story of how he got shrunk, but none of the rabbids were listening, as they're using a chicken to carry them to the moon. Mini-Rabbid tries to help, but because he small he can't do his routine, so one of the rabbids puts him on a barrel with a baby bottle ( much to his dismay). Mini-Rabbid then see multiple chicks in different colors coming out the lab. It's shown that Professor Mad Rabbid (in his debut apperance) is preforming experiments on the chicks. Mini-Rabbid gets the professor’s attention and asks him to make him big again, to which Professor Mad Rabbid agrees to do with a size machine. After multiple wonky attempts, he turns Mini-Rabbid into a giant (but still with the same voice). After a mishap, the Chciken enlarges, becomes aggressive, and tries to kill the rabbids. Mad Rabbid make a gun to shrink the chicken while the giant Rabbid attempts to fight off the giant chicken Kaiju-style. Mad Rabbid misses his target and accidentally shrinks the giant rabbid back into Mini-Rabbid. The chicken then preceded to attack the other rabbids and Mini-Rabbid ,falls into a pile of boxes. Luckily, one of boxes land on the Giant Chicken's head and he proceeds to launched by the rabbids car-like machine and gets killed in the street. Mad Rabbid and the other rabbids praises Mini-Rabbid for saving them, however Mini-Rabbid is saddened to be in his smaller form once again. To cheer him up, The other rabbids decide to shirnk themselves to the same size and Mini-Rabbid plays with them. In Rabbid on Film, He and a few other rabbids are trying out to be the main Hero in Lapinibernatus' movie and gets pushed out the way twice but another rabbid who likes dog biscuits (who got the role). we then see Mini-Rabbid got the role as the villain in the movie and tries to hit the main character with a leek, but fails, to which Lapinibernatus lectures him briefly on how to do it. Later on, the next features Mini-Rabbid kidnapping the Female Rabbid, puts her on the conveyor belt of a compressor and set up a trap for the male one. After a failed attempt, the male rabbid manages to to knock Mini-Rabbid, and save Female Rabbid. While Mini-Rabbid into the compressor and he gets his head stuck a metal block. He soon gets out of the metal and is seen in the audience of the movie premiere and liking the movie. He also makes a cameo in Radioactive Rabbid as one the many forms of a rabbid who shallowed some plutonium. In the episode Rabbidzzzzz, He plays with the Rabbids in a game of soccer but misses the ball (a cinder block) and the other team wins, to which Mini-rabbid's team mate yells at him for. When Lapinibernatus is sleeping and grabs the cinder block so they don't disrupt them, Mini-Rabbid and the others try to take it back, but the coach tells him to stay behind. However, after the other rabbids takes some of the teabags Lapinibernatus used to go to sleep, they all fall alseep as well. to which Mini-Rabbid gets to happily play the game since he has the cinder block all to himself. but after the block bounces on to a shed, he tries to get the others to help him reach it, but fails. He tries to wake them up with water, which works slightly, but not enough, so he decies to use the ramp and drop the rabbids into a barrel of water to wake them. but instead, he makes them throw up the teabags. After trying to throw Lapinibernatus in the barrel, he pushes both him and himself off the ramp. He manages to wake up Lapinibernatus, but consumes all of the remaining teabags and falls asleep. After waking up the other rabbids (who think the lost the cinder block), they decide to use Mini-Rabbid as the ball instead, while he is enjoying peace and harmony in the dream realm. In the two part episode Rabbidbowl, He is in the audience with Gorilla Rabbid and a nerdy Rabbid. When Lapinbernatus needs to get back his electro plunger back, he gathers Mini-Rabbid, Gorilla Rabbid, and the nerdy Rabbid to join his team. When they go up against Mad Rabbid and his Rabbidroids, they start off poorly, but plays better later in the match. They lose and get eliminated from the tournament because Mad Rabbid secretly put a tracked brick and used a remote to that causes his team to score goals. However, his ruse is found out by another Rabbid and they end up being disqualified and gives Lapinbernatus' a second chance and leads them to the finals. After some training, the team go up against the Rabbid mafia gang in the finals. At first, the mafia team looks like they're going to win, but after the team pulls it together, they tie the game. The mafia leader decides to cheat by apprehending the coach and disqualifying the Gorilla Rabbid for no apparent reason, but the Gorilla Rabbid helps the team anyway. Mini-Rabbid helps to the score the winning goal, the Mafia are exposed and disqualified and Lapinbernatus' team wins the tournament. In Heroic Rabbids, He is sitting at a bar playing poker with two friends when he was being served soda. However, it was revealed that the "soda" was possessed by Mad Rabbid (who was possessed himself by his own creation). Mad Rabbid and his gang offers him soda, to which he denies. He is then saved by Lapinbernatus (dressed as a superhero) and Mini-Rabbid cheers him on. However, Mad Rabbid gets up. knocks out and captures Lapinbernatus. Mini-Rabbid decides to sneak into Mad Rabbid's base and succeeds. He frees Lapinbernatus, but gets possessed by Mad Rabbid. Thankfully, Lapinbernatus give Mini-Rabbid a potion that cures him and he then becomes Lapinbernatus' sidekick. They then manage to take out the members of Mad Rabbid's gang and Mini-Rabbid uses a cannon to knock out Mad Rabbid and he and Lapinbernatus gives him the potion and brings Mad Rabbid back to his normal self. However, after another failed experiment gone wrong, Lapinbernatus and Mini-Rabbid, dressed in their alter-egos took off for another adventure. Relationships Rabbids: Mini-Rabbid usually gets along well with everybody. The others often treat him like a baby due to his size, but after being saved by him they begin treating him like any other rabbid, even shrinking themselves to play with him. Professor Mad Rabbid: Mini-Rabbid usually gets along fine with Mad-Rabbid. He was the first person he went to when he wanted to go back to normal. He even saved him when an experiment went wrong in Heroic Rabbids. The Professor usually treats Mini-Rabbid kindly, even shrinking himself to play with him. Gorilla Rabbid and Nerdy Rabbid: Gorilla Rabbid and Nerdy Rabbid seem to be Mini-Rabbid's closest friends as he was seen cheering with them during the Rabbidbowl. They later team up with Lapinbernatus to get the electroplunger back. Despite the rocky first start, they pull together as a team and manage to win the Rabbidbowl. Lapinbernatus: Unlike most Rabbids, Lapinbernatus is very tolerable and kind towards Mini-Rabbid. The two share a unique friendship as Mini-Rabbid looks up to the ancestral rabbid. Lapinbernatus tends to be gentle and affectionate towards Mini-Rabbid, even hugging him after curing him from the "soda" Mad Rabbid forced him to drink, as well as making him his sidekick. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Rabbids